Sun In My Mouth
by unicorn guts
Summary: Zim is in denial and Dib likes to pull the string. Rated M for a reason. DibxZim; ZADR.


**Sun In My Mouth **

_~unicornguts_

_

* * *

_The wheels in Zim's brain have become rusty and broken.

They slowly turned, attempting to come up with a logical explanation for what he was feeling. Miserable failure though, he could hear one of the wheels fall off with a loud pang. He just didn't get it.

Zim feels he should lower his gaze right about now, since he's been staring at Dib-human longer then he needed to. Dib is eating his peas and hasn't looked in Zim's direction once, other wise he would have noticed the fixed attention on him that has been going on for most of the lunch period. It's when the bell rings that Dib finally looks up and blinks at Zim like he came back from somewhere far away.

Gold eyes narrow, filled with unbridled loathing.

"_What?_" He shouts from across the cafeteria, venom filling up as much as he could with just one word and Zim can feel the embarrassment swirling in his stomach.

"Nothing." Zim had meant to respond harshly but instead found the word coming out with a large lack of air. Dib's too far away to hear.

When Zim walks towards class, his mind somewhere else, it takes him a minute to feel the chocolate milk that Dib poured all over him - Dib laughs, looking very pleased with himself.

Zim tries to ignore that sharp tug in his stomach as he glares daggers at Dib.

* * *

During recess, Zim feels another wheel fall out of place.

He pondered the situation over in his head, but didn't come up with much of an explanation. Dib was just causing weird feelings that he wasn't familiar with, or maybe a parasite just laid eggs in his belly and they were hatching.

Zim prefers the second theory.

Dib looks down at the dodge ball that rolls up to his feet and grins deviously.

Thinking about Dib for too long causes a weird dampness to form in between Zim's legs. His face turns hot pink at the weird sensation.

Distracted, he doesn't see the dodge ball heading straight in his direction.

It collides with side of his head, knocking him off the bench he was sitting on. Again, Dib is laughing, hunched over with hands grabbing his shirt and Zim whimpers weakly - the pain is searing against his cheek.

* * *

The last wheel hits the ground, cracks, and crumbles into dust.

Zim actually doesn't remember following Dib into the empty bathroom. Dib was wiping his hands with a paper towel, not at all aware of Zim's presence. Zim automatically stiffens, on guard with words stuck in his throat. The raven haired boy looks up and sees him, eyes flashing maliciously and this makes Zim's stomach back flip for a mixture of different reasons.

Dib smiles slowly, but it's anything but friendly.

"Dib..." Zim mumbles, swallowing the drool that had pooled under his tongue.

Dib chooses not to acknowledge his name falling out of Zim's mouth with quiet desperation, he makes his way towards the exit, knocking his shoulder into Zim's on purpose. His fingers curl around the handle, about ready to open the door until he felt himself being yanked by the back of his trench coat.

Dib's back hits the wall hard, his yelp echoing through the enclosed space. He groans, seeing odd colored spots in the corner of his eyes and Zim took advantage of his momentary dizziness to smack their lips together.

Dib's heart shoots up from his chest cavity straight to his ears, feeling the hard wall of Zim's teeth as he works his mouth feverishly against Dib's. He squeaks when he feels Zim's hand crawl up the back of his shirt, his fingers digging into pale skin and dragging down.

Zim's knees knock together excitedly when he hears Dib moan into his mouth.

Zim feels the human mumble something breathlessly against his lips just before pushing him away lightly in the stomach. Dib wiped his mouth off with his sleeve vigorously, making a disgusted sound, horrified over what just happened. The extraterrestrial flushes scarlet.

"W-What was that for?" Dib squeaks, face heating up.

Zim glances questioningly at Dib.

"I...uh...just...wanted to, I guess." Zim says lamely. The look in his fake lenses seem hollow.

Dib gawks at him for a minute, before his mouth turns up into a cruel, triumphant little smirk.

"Aw, I'm really sorry Zim," Dib says walking over and leaning in _teasingly_ close. "I don't swing that way."

Zim's eyes lower in confusion, not sure what he means until a few minutes later.

"Of course not! I was just...screwing with you." Zim says with disdain, the blush creeping across his face giving him away, he takes a step back - but Dib takes a carefully measured step toward him. Zim honestly wishes he wasn't so impulsive at times.

He laughs lightly.

"Sure," Dib says silkily, he lets his hands cup the sides of Zim's face - just to see him squirm and he does, Dib can see how badly Zim wants to lean over and close the distance between them again. "So, when did you decide you were in love with me?"

"But I'm not..." Zim rasps, tone not very convincing.

Dib drops his hands and Zim whimpers softly, ashamed. Dib has won this round.

"Well, anyway, I was just leaving..." Dib says in a cool, casual voice - like a flick of the wrist, trying to brush off that tension hanging around his shoulders. He makes his way past Zim quickly, brushing his shoulder against his as he goes. The click of the door closing reverberating off the tiled walls.

* * *

Dib insists to himself that his behavior towards Zim lately was simply because he enjoyed toying with him so much, not because his frivolous obsession had turned into something else. He started to doubt that when he actually goaded Zim into licking apple sauce off his finger during lunch, which he then just brushed off as a side-affect to his confused, obnoxious hormones.

Well, that must explain that throbbing ache that starts in his abdomen and spreads to his chest, right?

Probably not.

Zim hisses something that sounds like "get out of my house!", but it's not like Dib is paying much attention anyway. His eyes fixed on the accusing finger in front of his face before pushing Zim's hand down.

"What are _you_ doing? Go and take your freakishly large head elsewhere!" Zim screeches, antennas sticking straight up, hostile.

Dib laughs, infuriatingly.

"Don't act like your not happy to see me." Dib says in a tone that was just _dripping _with pent-up, sexual frustration.

"Don't be _disgusting_," Zim says, emphasizing this with a cringe. "It's a horrible experience just breathing the same air as you."

Dib's brow furrowed slightly in annoyance, unimpressed by Zim's sarcasm.

"Well, the last time we were 'breathing the same air' you got all _excited_." Dib bites out lazily, arms crossed.

Zim squeaks, face turning pink.

"I..." He stutters dumbly, antennas drooping.

Dib feels a soft ripple of satisfaction make it's way up his spine, now all that was there to care of was that persistent ache in his groin. Dib eyes Zim up and down, but Zim doesn't seem to notice this.

"Why are you here?" Zim queried feebly, meaning for it to sound threatening. He wasn't used to feeling inferior - an unhappy swooping feeling settles in his stomach as he bites his lip in trepidation. The air is uncomfortably hot.

"I wanted to make up for what happened last time," Dib says, tone feigning innocence and not at all matching his suggestive grin. There is a look in his eyes that Zim can't place - he shudders, a jolt of desire settling in deliciously inappropriate places. "It was kind of mean of me to leave you all hot and bothered like that."

"I didn't...I..." Zim sputters, breath catching in his throat at Dib's proximity, Dib grows more amused by the minute - this isn't something he expected out of Zim, it was nice to see him weak, trembling and unsure for once.

Zim's mind is fogged, logic long gone and Dib then realizes how little mental control he has over himself at the moment.

Zim doesn't stop Dib when he is hastily pinned down to the floor

He whimpers, soft and needy against Dib's ear. Dib smiles wickedly as his knee hitches between Zim's legs and thrusts against his center, the friction causing Zim to gasp in voiceless delight.

"Good?" Dib asks breathlessly, his grin is unbearably self-satisfied, he grinds against Zim again - agonizingly slow.

"W-warm..very...good...f-faster..!" Zim squeaks disjointedly, Dib notices that he's drooling slightly.

Dib adjusts his position, hand reaching down the front of Zim's waistband as he growled breathlessly. Dib is surprised when he feels a slit, the alien flushes tomato red - embarrassed.

_Wasn't expecting that_.

Dib laughs, he runs his finger up and down Zim's soaked length and concentrates on his heavy breathing.

"Hurry up.." Zim whines, antennas twitching and eyes half lidded.

"Say please." Dib says, voice sugary sweet, his finger slides inside and Zim cries out a loud breathy moan.

Zim shudders, expression annoyed.

"Please..."

"Pretty please?"

Zim's snarl is cut off when Dib thrusts another finger in, breaths become short and fast as Dib develops a steady rhythm - Zim bucks his hips against Dib's hand and whimpers his name with urgency. Somewhere in the back of Zim's mind, he wonders what the Tallest would think if they knew he was mating with a human.

Dib begins to grind his palm against Zim's center, speed increasing, breathing ragged and racy.

Zim decides he'll be ashamed later.

Dib picks up the pace with his fingers again, his strokes become more aggressive and Zim can see the corner of his eyes turn gray - Dib's ears strain to hear when Zim says something his horny, prepubescent brain can't decipher, he dips in between Zim's legs and swirls his tongue against his entrance.

Zim's eyes widen, a broken gasp falling out of his mouth as he reaches to yank on Dib's hair.

Push. Pull. Swirl.

Zim cries out in an involuntary admission of defeat and Dib rises from where he was, looking pleased with himself and his new found victory.

"Was I good?" Dib asks, a very smug smile on his face, as if he already knew the answer. He stands up and wipes his fingers off with his trench coat. Zim was exhausted, not being able to stand up, he just stays on his knees. Dib's thoughts immediately hit the gutter.

"No! I hated it...I...hate you." Zim says bitterly, once again failing to convince Dib and himself.

Dib laughs impudently and this reminds Zim that Dib is actually still a child.

"I win again Zim," Dib taunts, he leans down and licks the tip of Zim's antenna, the Irken bites back a moan. "We should do this again sometime."

And with that, Dib leaves and Zim indulges himself in secret disgrace.


End file.
